neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Robinson/Martin
Julie Martin was a charac ter in Neighbours from Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to October that year, before appearing again in 1992-1994. She was originally played by Vikki Blanche in 1985 before Julie Mullins took over in 1992, playing her until 1994. Julie fell from a building at a murder mysery weekend, leaving her husband Philip Martin a widower and daughter Hannah Martin without a mother. Biography Backstory Julie Robinson was born on the 29th April 1964, the daughter of Anne Robinson and Roger Bannon who had raped Anne while her husband, and also Roger's employee Jim Robinson was away on business. Anne told Jim the truth and he later agreed to raise Julie as his own, and hide the truth from her. 1985-1986 In 1985 Julie Robinson began dating Philip Martin. In October 1985, they left Ramsay Street. Julie and Philip later married and had a daughter Hannah Martin. She was stepmother to Michael Martin and Debbie Martin, Phillips children by his late wife Loretta Martin. 1992-1995 Julie and her husband Phillip returned to Ramsay Street in 1992 after 7 years away. They moved into No 32 Ramsay Street. Gossipy Julie liked interfering in the businesses of other Ramsay Street residents. Her stepson Michael Martin planned a plot to kill Julie, and started playing mind games with her, like saying she had just poured a cup of coffee at breakfast when she had not yet done so. Michael was later arrested but Hannah took the balme for him. A rift develops between Philip and Julie after she refuses to let Michael back into the house. In April 1993, Julie's father Jim Robinson died of a heart attack. Julie was devastated. One time she was reading through her fathers old letters and was shocked to find that Jim was not her real father. In October 1994, Philip and Julie's marriage was failing and they were both having many rows. They agreed to attend a murder mystery weekend. However a real death occurred, that of Julie herself. Cheryl Stark found her dead on the lawn at the bottom of a tower in the hotel. Philip is distraught bust is arrested under suspicion of muder but when Debbie has flashbacks to the night of Julie's death she reveals that Julie had been drinking heavily and fell to her death. Philip is then cleared of murder. Memorable info Birthday: 29 April 1964 Died: October 1994 (Aged 30) Family Father Roger Bannon Mother Anne Robinson Siblings Roger Bannon Jnr (Half, same father), Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson, Jill Ramsay, Lucy Robinson (all half, same mother) Grandfathers Bill Daniels Grandmothers '''Helen Daniels '''Great Grandmothers Gloria Simpson Spouse '''Philip Martin (1985-1994) '''Children Hannah Martin (1983) Stepchildren Michael Martin, Debbie Martin Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1994. Category:Original characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:Martin family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Newsagents. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:1964 births. Category:1986 marriages. Category:1994 deaths. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.